


Lemon Boy

by kuscospoison



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Byakuya gets the affection he NEEDS, Friends to Lovers, Hiro is sunshine incarnate and y'all can FITE ME, Like A Lot A Lot, M/M, TOGAKURE FOOD, fic title is from a Cavetown song that reminded me a lot of Byakuya, set after danganronpa 3 anime, softer Byakuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuscospoison/pseuds/kuscospoison
Summary: Byakuya's guarded himself with so much emotional armor for most of his life, he isn't prepared for when Hiro sees through it all and tears it down.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	Lemon Boy

**Author's Note:**

> underrated rarepair, I don't even know if people will read this but I've been wanting to make content for this ship for so long.

There was no way this was possible. He had to have gotten a recent head injury or something. He had to be dreaming. This was improbable, illogical, and foolish. 

There was just no way that he, Byakuya Togami, could possibly develop a crush on who was probably the dumbest man he had ever met. If anyone was an ill-bred, uncultured commoner, it was HIM. He’d been nothing but a foolish coward during the killing game! He was an idiot and it blew Byakuya’s mind that the man had managed to become a full-fledged Foundation member at all! So why the HELL was he unable to stop thinking about the other man in...that way?

Oh, who was he kidding? Even if all that was true, Yasuhiro Hagakure may have appeared that way on the surface, but Byakuya (goddamn his observation skills) had noticed more than that during their years at Hope’s Peak and Future Foundation. Even with all those things, the clairvoyant was optimistic, funny, charismatic...the asinine cur was sunshine incarnate and Byakuya hated it. How could he be developing a crush on someone like this? 

“Togamicchi? You good dude? You kinda look like you’re tryna melt my head or something...” Byakuya was torn from his internal rant when Hagakure was looking at him with nervous eyes. He’d somehow managed to catch Byakuya in the act as he looked up from his computer at his desk. Byakuya felt a wave of panic and embarrassment wash over him. 

Byakuya cleared his throat. “Your report you submitted yesterday was sloppy.”

Hiro raised a brow. “Kay? Still doesn’t explain why you were looking at me like a lost puppy and then glaring at me like a demon from hell?” 

Lost puppy? Blast, was Byakuya really losing his composure this easily?!? He needed to focus, he needed to regain control of the situation. How could he explain this? “I was thinking about something else.”

“No you weren’t?” Hiro frowned.

“How do you know?”

“I can tell.” Hiro shrugged. “Still got a lot of my old cold reading skills from when I did fortune telling work.” He tapped his temple and smiled a bit.

Byakuya’s panic worsened. “Cold...reading?”

Hiro smiled. “Yeah. ‘S like, you train yourself to read a person’s features and emotions so you can figure out what they wanna hear. That’s most of what fortune telling is.” He shrugged. “My thirty percent accuracy was about bigger shit, but my cold reading was always spot on.” He smirked a bit. He SMIRKED, that sneaky scamming bastard SMIRKED. Did he KNOW?!?

No, there was no way he was that smart. “Why have you never said that before?” Byakuya glared at him.

Hiro snorted. “Trade secret.”

Byakuya shook his head. “So why do you think I was staring at you then?”

Hiro chuckled and folded his arms, spinning to face Byakuya in his desk chair. “Do you really want me to say why?” He smirked again. God fucking dammit. 

“You’re being stupid, just leave me alone to work.” Byakuya turned away from him, gritting his teeth and trying to not blush hotly at Hiro’s words.

Hiro sighed. “Yeah, I been doing that for a little while now, leaving you be. But...I don’t think I wanna do that anymore. Lately I’ve been thinking, after what happened in Towa City, I should try to be more honest.” Hiro walked around to stand in front of Byakuya’s desk.

Byakuya looked down, managing to keep himself from flinching. Just ignore him, just ignore him and his smile...Byakuya had spent most of his life shoving his feelings into a box and shoving that box into the back of his mind, this should be a cake walk. 

“Not to mention I kinda been starting to feel stuff too, so I don’t really see the point in avoiding each other if we both feel the same way, y’know? Life is short.”

Christ on a bike. Byakuya looked up with narrowed eyes. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Yeah you do, you goof.” Hiro chuckled and pushed up his glasses. He grinned like a little kid on Christmas. “You like me. Like like me. Which is crazy, cuz you’re super smart and cool, so I was like, really confused at first. But you do, the way you look at me tells me that. And the fact that you insult me and push me away, it just confirms it.” He leaned forward. “You’re scared of having feelings, so you push people away and make them feel inferior to guard yourself. You don’t have to do that, y’know? I wouldn’t hurt you, not on purpose anyway. I fuck up a lot sometimes, so I guess I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try.” He gave one of those genuine, kind smiles that he rarely gave out and Byakuya felt like a warm puddle. 

Byakuya wanted to deny everything Hiro said. He really wanted to. But he knew he’d be lying. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? “I can’t...we can’t act on this. As the last Togami, it’s, it’s my duty to make sure my bloodline is continued.” 

Hiro shrugged. “Why?”

Byakuya scowled. “Why? Do you not know how important my family is to me? How important it is that I restore it to its former glory?”

Hiro tilted his head. “Your dad is dead. You don’t have to work to make him happy anymore. You can do whatever you want, be whoever you want and love whoever you want. So why cling to being miserable?” 

Byakuya stuttered. “I’m not, I’m not doing it for my father!” 

“Mmhm. And I’m the pope.”

“I’m not!” 

“Then why are you doing it, Byakuya?” It was the first time he had heard Hiro call him by his first name before, and it made his heart skip a beat. “To be unhappy? You don’t like women. I can tell that much, so you’re just gonna make yourself miserable for the rest of your life for a family that made you earn the love that they were supposed to give you from the beginning. What has your family ever given you, other than some serious daddy issues?”

Byakuya swallowed hard and looked down, eyes wide. “I don’t know.” 

He couldn’t help but jump a little when Hiro took his hand from where it rested on his keyboard. “I think you do know.”

Byakuya closed his eyes, unable to control the burning feeling of trying to hold back tears. “I don’t know how to do anything else. I don’t know how to be normal, or to have real friends or have the kind of feelings normal people have.” He swallowed hard. “Why are you bothering with me? I don’t...I’m not going to be able to give you what you need.”

Hiro gently touched his cheek. “Yeah you can, you just need someone to show you how to receive that kinda stuff.” He shrugged. “I dunno, I’m not good at actually explaining it. I’m not a therapist, y’know? But I don’t think you’re broken or bad. You just need a healthy example.” He gently ran his thumb over Byakuya’s cheek.

The affection broke him, it really did. He’d never been touched like that before, so gently. He’d never had someone see through all of his armor like this. Before he knew it, he was sobbing like a baby and clinging to Hiro’s wrist like it was a lifeline. Hiro was wrapping his arms around Byakuya and Byakuya couldn’t resist the urge to cling to him like a koala, not anymore. He hadn’t cried like this since before primary school. 

Hiro rubbed his back. “Wanna go to my room? I got some snacks and we can snuggle.”

“I’m not a child.”

“I’m taking that as a yes.” Hiro gently pulled him up, facing zero resistance from a boneless Byakuya. He led Byakuya by the hand, who was furiously wiping at his eyes and trying to hide his face from anyone they passed in the halls.

“C’mon Byakuya, you gotta do the dare!” Hiro giggled. 

Byakuya folded his arms and scowled. “I would rather die.”

Hiro smirked and grabbed his hands, pulling him forward and kissing his cheek. “Then perish and say that I win.”

Byakuya couldn’t help but blush bright red at the kiss and give a pained groan. “Fine, just get it over with.” 

Hiro snorted and went to his microwave, putting in the instant ramen and grinning at Byakuya like a maniac as the infernal peasant machine whirred. He’d changed into pajamas and taken off his glasses after they’d gone back to his room, even letting his hair down. It was still as wild as it was when they were younger, just longer now. Byakuya wanted to run his hands through it. Maybe. Totally not. He wasn’t sure. “Can’t believe you’ve never had instant ramen before, it’s crazy.”

“I don’t eat such slop.” 

“Hey, don’t knock the slop that fed me from age eight to thirteen, dude. I ate that stuff all the time growing up.”

Byakuya wrinkled his nose. “Why?”

Hiro shrugged. “My mom was always working, so I had to stay home alone a lot. It was all I could really have other than snacks until I learned how to cook more stuff.” He took the ramen out of the beeping infernal peasant machine and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. “I guess you’d never have to do that, cuz you had like, servants ‘n stuff.” 

Byakuya scowled. “Wh...I... “ Okay, he was right. “I’m not spoiled, you know.”

Hiro shook his head and sat down on the floor with him. “I didn’t say that. I totally wouldn’t ever want the childhood you had, if you’d even call it that. My mom worked a lot, but she always made sure I was okay, and always made sure I knew she loved me. She’s a really great lady.” He smiled. “Did you meet her? After Towa City?” 

Byakuya shook his head. “No, I didn’t. And at least you didn’t have to go through all the stupid lessons I did.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Hiro smirked. “Shit, learning that Byakuya doesn’t wanna do?”

Byakuya groaned. “It was so stupid, I had to learn how to play piano and etiquette and how to dance and be a ‘gentleman.’ God, it was so dumb.”

Hiro smiled a bit. “I dunno, dancing sounds kinda fun. It’ll be easy for you to dance at your first wedding. Maybe you should teach me, if we end up doin’ that you’ll be up shit’s creek cuz honestly I was born with two left feet.” 

Byakuya felt his face heat up. “I suppose so.” Hiro held out a bite of ramen and he felt his face heat up more. “Aren’t you going to hand it to me?”

“Hm-mm. Just eat some. You’re prolly gonna not like it, so I’ll just let you have a bite and then eat the rest.” He held it out. “Lemme feed you, it’s romantic, eh Byakuya?” He waggled his eyebrows. How could he make a stupid dare seem romantic? How could he find a positive in everything?

Byakuya gulped and nodded. “Right.” He sighed and leaned forward, taking the bite offered. It wasn’t awful, but it wasn’t exactly the best Byakuya had ever had. “Haven’t you ever just given up and let yourself be depressed?” 

Hiro hummed and closed an eye in thought. “Hm...I got pretty close during the last trial at Hope’s Peak. But nope, not really. Even when I was homeless eatin’ mud I just kinda went with it. It taught me good survival skills and it came in handy later when I was stuck outside that killing game Naegicchi and Kirigiricchi got stuck in.” 

“You were homeless?” Byakuya blinked.

“Mmhmm. I got into trouble with Yakuza and had to go into hiding for like, two years. Kinda why I was held back for so long. I mean, I’m not entirely blaming that, I have my own issues when it comes to learning and shit. But it was part of it. Only reason I went to Hope’s Peak was so I could be in hiding and have a roof over my head. I woulda just dropped out and given up on school otherwise.”

Hiro was literally a dirty hobo and Byakuya couldn’t help but lack any feelings of revulsion he might have felt before. The fact that Hiro was able to survive in awful conditions and become so resourceful was...it was remarkable. There was definitely more to him than met the eye. “How did you get in trouble?”

Hiro sighed. “The daughter of the head honcho guy asked me for a reading, I charged her her whole life savings and then at the reading told her she’d die young.”

Byakuya sighed. “Of course you did.”

Hiro made a warbling sound through a bite of ramen. “Hey! I ended up being right about her! She died like, a few years later! It wasn’t my fault her brother got pissed at me and threatened to sell my fucking organs!” 

Oh no. “Wait a minute...was her brother Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu?”

There was a long pause as Hiro played with his food. 

“Oh my god…” 

Hiro whined. “I know, okay? I really fucked up!” 

“How much do you owe?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

“Hiro…”

“Eighty-million.” 

Byakuya’s brow shot up. “Yen?” 

Hiro whined and covered his eyes. “Yeah…”

Byakuya shrugged. “I could pay him for you if he’s still upset about it.”

Hiro peeked through his fingers. “You could?”

Byakuya nodded. “It’s not like the amount is a problem for me. I mean, it’s not chump change, but it’s not like it would be detrimental for me.”

Hiro stared at him, wide-eyed. “You’d just do that? For me? Even though I fucked up?”

“Well I would rather you not lose your organs to a former remnant of despair.” 

Hiro sniffled and before Byakuya knew it he was being hugged tightly, his face nuzzled into Hiro’s mane of hair --which, despite his fears, actually smelled pretty good, like...incense or something. “Holy shit, you’re so sweet, Byakuya. Nobody’s ever just...handed me that kind of money before. I’ve tricked people outta that kinda money, obviously, but no one’s ever just...been generous like that.”

Byakuya sighed. “I’ll cover you just this once, after that you need to settle your own debts.”

Hiro wiped his eyes. “Yeah, of course. It’s just...you’re really sweet, y’know that?”

Byakuya nuzzled his shoulder. “I really doubt that.”

Hiro hummed and stroked his hair. “You are. Even if you try to hide it. Deep down you’ve got a good heart, it’s just been stomped on and your family tried to destroy it. But you’re a sweetie, deep down.” He smiled and held his cheek.

Byakuya closed his eyes. “Fine, I won’t debate with you on that.” He felt Hiro kiss his cheek and leaned into him, which Hiro must have read as encouragement because he then turned his head so that their lips met. 

It was embarrassing to admit that at twenty years old Byakuya was only now experiencing his first kiss. Even after having a stalker like Toko after him, he’d managed to not have any romantic experience after all this time. He’d always ignored his own desires and attractions, after all. But now he figured out what he was missing out on. Hiro’s lips were a bit chapped, but still soft, and he was gentle. He held Byakuya’s face like it was a precious relic, and he was soon licking at Byakuya’s lip in a silent plea for entrance. Without thinking he found himself complying and opening his mouth for Hiro. 

He wrapped his arms around Hiro’s neck and let out a small sound as Hiro’s tongue met his own and explored his mouth. He hadn’t expected to enjoy this as much as he was...it was certainly surprising. And Hiro was so warm, like the sun itself. He wasn’t the brightest, or strongest, but...he was special in his own right. It was unfair that Byakuya had judged him so quickly in the past, especially since he was quickly learning that the other man was a damn good kisser. 

As Hiro pulled away Byakuya found himself struggling to catch his breath. “Why’d...why’d you stop?” He scowled at him.

Hiro snorted. “Cuz we need to breath?” He smirked and quick pecked him on the lips. “Plus it’s gettin’ late, you should head back to your room. I can walk you there if you want.”

“I don’t want to go back to my room.” Byakuya found himself pouting at the older man. 

Hiro grinned. “It’s late, Byakuya, you need sleep.” He kissed his nose. 

Byakuya took advantage of Hiro getting close to cling onto him like a baby animal and not let go. “Nope. Staying.”

Hiro chuckled. “Okay, okay. You can stay here for the night, we can cuddle and all that sappy shit. At least let me brush my teeth?”

“Hm-mm.” Byakuya stubbornly clung tighter. 

“You should brush your teeth too. Oral health is important.” 

“Later.”

“It’s one a.m.”

Byakuya nuzzled his neck. “Too sleepy.” 

Hiro sighed and mumbled under his breath. “Goddamn you for being cute…” He attempted to stand up to carry Byakuya to his bed, grunting as he struggled. “Lil help?”

Byakuya closed his eyes and nuzzled him. “Carry me, peasant.” 

“Okay princess.” Hiro snorted weakly. He finally fell backwards onto the bed, heaving out a breath. “You’re heavy.”

“No.” 

“You are such a delight when you’re tired, has anyone ever told you that?” 

Byakuya opened one eye and put a finger over Hiro’s lips. “Silence, commoner.”

Hiro snorted and kissed his fingertip. “Holy fuck, are you making a joke?” 

Byakuya smiled and hummed, closing his eye and nuzzling against Hiro’s chest. “Ssh, sleep proletariat servant.” 

Hiro snickered and stroked his hair. “Okay, g’night Byakuya.” He grunted and attempted to shift into a more comfortable position. 

At this point Byakuya felt sleepy enough that his languages were starting to blur together a bit. He tried to say “goodnight” and might have said it in English, Japanese or French. He wasn’t sure. Probably wasn’t in Japanese, since he heard a “huh” from Hiro which was promptly ignored.


End file.
